Ocean Eyes
by Theycouncilmetheyunderstand
Summary: Randy has his eyes set on Cody
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own ANYBODY! Except the teachers. I also know that these people did not go to school together but for the sake of my story just use your imagination and ignore the facts.

Evan sighed, it was the first day of his third year of high school, he groaned as he pulled on a t shirt before yanking on some faded dark blue pants, he looped a belt through the hoops and made his way into the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth.

"EVVY!" Evan rolled his eyes as he heard Mike and Cody make their way into his room.

"In here guys" He mumbled around his toothbrush.

"Oh, Evan using a toothbrush for practice isn't the way to go, I'm way bigger then one of those" Mike winked as he leaned against the door hinge and crossed his arms.

"Hah, Hah, funny." Evan spit out the mouthful of water he had before wiping his mouth free of spit, water and toothpaste. "Mmm, minty fresh." He blew a long breath into Mikes face as he walked back into his room. Laughing at Cody who had fallen asleep on his bed, curled around one of his pillows. He swallowed at the skin that had been revealed as his shirt lifted up his back slightly.

"He looks yummy like that Evvy..." Mike whispered in his ear before he walked over and began to tickle Cody awake. "Come on Cody we have school in forty minutes I want time to Boy Scout..."

When they got to the school yard Mike immediately began his search. "Hey Codes who's that with Ted?" Mike turned Cody's head towards a dark car that had pulled up to the front of the school.

Mike and Evan noted the gasp and blush that over took their best friend. "That's Randy." Cody Whispered. "Him and Ted are really good friends."

"Cody!" Ted yelled from the car. "Stay here man, you have to meet Cody." Randy watched as his young friend took off and raised an eyebrow at the gorgeous creature he brought back with him.

"Randy, Cody, Cody, Randy. I and Codes here have been friends since birth. I and Randy have known each other for a couple of years now. Met him when I went to train for the big leagues" Ted ruffled Cody's hair. Ted was following in his father's footsteps of becoming a wrestling sensation.

"What are you doing here Ted?" Cody asked, his eyes traveling up his best friends new form. Ted had filled out perfectly. Randy watched amused as the cute pixy worshiped his protégées body. He would admit Ted had become very good looking since the first time they met.

"Wanted to wish you a good Junior Year." Ted smiled and kissed Cody's cheek.

"Thanks Teddy"

Cody couldn't look at Randy the man intimated him. He was everything Cody's wet dreams were made of. Tall, dark tattooed and handsome. "It was nice meeting you Randy…" Cody lisped out and finally met the man's eyes, breath leaving him when his merely blue eyes met those of the ocean.

"You too sugar." Randy smirked, he loved when the shook. He watched as Cody turned and walked back to his group of friends and laughed when one of them pulled him close and began to whisper in his ear. Randy could see the blush brighten from his spot against the car.

"Hey Randy, no man. " Ted warned. "You can't hurt him."

"Ted, I haven't done anything." Randy pushed off the car and walked to the driver's side. Ted shook his head and looked back at Mike, Evan and Cody before getting in the car.

"Cody, I see a very sexy, taned muscle man in your future." Mike and Evan laughed as Cody blushed and shoved Mike out of his way as they walked down the street towards Evans house. It was the closest. They had dubbed it the hang out house during the school year during freshman year, and hadn't gotten rid of the habit.

"Guys, shut up, please." Cody begged as they walked up the pathway to Evans house.

"Hi boys" Evans mother greeted them as they walked in. "Dinner will be ready around seven if you two want to stay. "

"AH, I can't have too helped my dad fix up the car tonight…" Mike answered as he nudged Cody out of the fridge so he could get himself a drink.

"You couldn't wait one second?" Cody asked annoyed. "I can't either, Ted's back in town and I told him yesterday I'd hang out with him."

When they got up to Evans room, Cody replaced himself back on the bed, stretched out, and Evan sat at the foot of the bed. Mike lay over Cody's chest, his head on the shoulder.

"So, going to hang out with Ted and sir hunky?" Evan asked as he looked over at the two.

"No, Ted said it would just be us. I and he haven't seen each other in a long time. We're just going to watch a movie or something." Cody sighed. He had missed Ted. He was his best friend, he was there for him when he had first entered high school, and when he had left Cody had missed him terribly. This was the first time he had seen Ted in almost a year.

"Well, if you do see him tell him I'm free any time." Mike winked and kissed Cody's cheek. "Well guys, I told my dad I'd be home by six, you want a ride to Ted's Codes?" Mike asked. Cody shook his head; his dad was a reckless driver and made him nervous.

"I should get going to Ev; I'll see you tomorrow all right?" Cody leant down and kissed the top of Evans head before he and Mike left.

"Hey Teddy!" Cody smiled and jumped into the elders arms as the apartment door was opened.

"Hey Cody." Ted smiled wide, holding his young friend tight. Taking in the smell of cocoanut and cigarettes, and the natural smell of Cody.

"Hello Sugar." Cody bit the corner of his lip as he heard the husky voice from behind Ted.

"Hi, Randy, Randy I'm sorry but Ted I thought it was just going to be me and you?" Cody looked up at Ted sadness evident in his eyes.

"Oh, we are babe; Randy and I were just hanging out for a bit, he's leaving...Has his own plans."Ted reassured, not sure he wanted the older around his best friend anyway. It wasn't that he didn't trust Randy; he just knew the effect he had on people. Young men especially.

"I'll see you later Teddy, and you too Sugar." Cody once again met the ocean as he glanced up at Randy as he skimmed by, his chest brushing against Randy's, he held back a whimper as he felt those abs ripple through the tightest shirt he had ever seen a man wear in his life.

"Yea, Later…."

"Come on in babe." Ted ushered Cody in and motioned for him to take a seat on the couch as he closed the door softly. He watched his young friend sit down. Cody was gorgeous. He was just encased in innocence, despite his friends Mike and Evan and his habit of smoking. He was possibly the most beautiful thing Ted had ever seen.

"How have you been Cody?" Ted sat down, stretched his legs across the floor and stretched his arms across the back of the couch, his hand coming to rest at the nape of Cody's neck.

"I've been all right..." Cody was caught in how wonderful Ted's apartment was. It never seized to amaze him with how much things Ted owned. The apartment was covered in white, and black. The floors were tiled. And so clean Cody could faintly see his reflection in them. He had a huge wide screen TV hanging from the wall. His head fell back on Ted's arm. "Not much has happened…I missed you Teddy." Cody looked over, tongue snaking to run over his suddenly dry lips.

"I've missed you too Cody." Ted said before gripping Cody's neck and pulling him across the couch and into his lap. Cody' came to straddle Ted's thighs before their lips met in a slow kiss. Small nips and licks. When they pulled away Cody's head came to rest on Teds shoulder.

"When do you leave again?" Cody asked, he didn't really want to know when Ted would be leaving, but he figured he should ask. He liked to think Ted wasn't leaving anymore.

"One week from now, so next Friday, you want to stay over Codes?" Teds arms wrapped around his back and pulled him flush against his chest.

"Yea, I'd like that..." Ted pulled them from the couch, Cody's legs criss crossing around his hips and he carried them to the bedroom in the back...

He made quick work of his and Cody's clothes leaving them clad in only their boxers before he pulled down the blankets and tucked himself and Cody in, pulling the youth close and kissing his temple.

The next morning Ted was rudely awakened by a loud nagging on his door. "Ugh, Randy…." He crawled out of bed, gently rolling Cody over onto his side.

Walking across the ice cold floor to the door he quickly opened it. "What?"

"Hey man, did I wake you up?" Randy asked and pushed himself in.

"Yes, and be quiet, Cody's still sleeping." Randy smirked at the mention of the pixy.

"Is he known?" Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Randy." Ted warned as Randy walked back into his bedroom quietly, and he watched as a small smile began to form on Randys lips.

Cody lay in the middle of the bed, Sheets pulled up to his stomach, arms stretched above his head, mouth open slightly, eyes fluttered as he dreamed, and both men couldn't help but wish they were the one he was dreaming of.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I would love to thank everyone who praised my stories. I truly did not expect them to be enjoyed as much as they were. And I thank you all…..**

**Second, I'm on a writing roll, so if you have any suggestions for chapters or any other stories I'd be happy to take them. Just message me and I'll see what I can do.**

**Thank you all once again.**

**-Dani-**

Cody woke up, sunlight burning his eyes as they fluttered open; he groaned and turned over onto his stomach, burying his head into the pillows. He yawned and opened his eyes, turning his head slightly, allowing his eyes to grow accustomed once more. He smiled to himself as he took in the room. "Teddy…"

He could faintly here talking from the cracked door, and he turned over and sat up, stretching his arms and legs, moaning as his body woke up. Getting up from the bed, he ran his fingers through his hair. Combing the tangles out with his stubby fingernails.

He walked down the hallway slowly, practically tiptoeing across the tiled floor. He peeked around the corner and into the living room, and gasped quietly. His eyes had locked on the back of Randys head.

"Cody?" He heard Ted call from his seat in the room. 'Damn' Cody put on a smile and walked into the room.

"Good morning Sugar" Randy smirked and looked over the walking boy. His eyes traveled over the half naked body being put on display before him. Taking in the lean muscles, which could one day become more profound with just a little more work. He took in the messy dark hair, the hazy blue eyes. His eyes couldn't help but stair at the V shape that crossed his hips.

"Hi." Cody mumbled as he was pulled into Teds lap. "Evan called me; he wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with him and Mike today." Ted said as he rested his head on Cody's shoulder.

"I'll call him back later."

"Sleep okay?" Ted asked, his thumbs rubbing circles into his hips. "Yes, thank you." Cody was trying hard not to let his eyes graze on the man in front of him. Randy had splayed himself out on the sofa, cigarette in hand, free fingers on his stomach.

"Can…can I have one?" Cody asked, he eyed the package peeking out from Randy's pant pocket.

"Of course you can." Randy pulled out the packet and reached over, allowing Cody to pick out a stick before packing it back in his jeans, he leant back over with a lighter and watched as Cody slipped it between his plump lips and waited for him to light it.

"Thank you.." Cody leant back against Ted's chest and tilted his head back, parting his lips he allowed the smoke to escape his lips, moaning to himself as his lungs chilled from lack of warmth. He opened his eyes and looked around. Two pairs of eyes watching him carefully.

He blushed lightly before standing. "I'm going to go shower, then probably call Evan back." Cody mumbled before leaving the room with his cigarette.

Ted looked to Randy and shook his head. "Randy, I saw the look."

"What Look Teddy?" Randy asked, mocking the innocent name Cody had gave him years before.

"He's special okay, he's a virgin, and he's not like one of the others." Teds words were serious. He couldn't think of anyone else he had cared for as much. It wasn't that he was in love with Cody, the young man just meant way too much to him to allow his newest friend to harm him, emotionally or physically.

Randy smiled at Ted's words. "Well I have no intention of hurting him Ted. So just relax yourself okay? He's cute, and I just want to get to know him."

They turned as they heard the bathroom door close, hearing the shower turn on seconds later.

Cody shook his head free of any excess water, as he quickly pulled on his pants from yesterday, looking in the mirror he smiled at his figure. He loved his body, he would never admit it but he was growing into quite the little narcissist. He ran his hands down his bare chest, hairless and smooth, he let his fingers dip into the shadowing muscles. He had begun working out over the summer a couple of weeks before school started and he was proud that something was coming out of it. "Maybe one day I can look like Ted, with my luck though probably not." He mumbled as he lent down and reached for his shirt.

"Don't doubt yourself sugar, your gorgeous." Randy said as he walked into the room. He had been watching the small pixy for a while now. The boy was pure sex, untouched, pure, lased in innocense,forbiden fruit. Randy loved a challenge. But he wasn't lying when he told Ted he wanted to get to know the boy. He also seemed, sweet ,smart,curious,and shy. He was the perfect mix.

Cody blushed as he turned around, paused in the middle of pulling his shirt down, his hands rested above his belly button, and Randy struggled to hold back from pulling the boy close and running his tongue along the smooth skin.

"Thanks, but I'll never be like you and Ted. " Cody pulled the shirt all the way down, and sat on the bed to put his shoes on.

The other moved in closer deeper into the room, and he placed his hand on Cody's shoulder. "If I were you, I'd leave myself the way I am. You don't need to change a thing." He squeezed. "Listen sugar, I'll be here as long as Ted will, we should go out sometime, maybe a nice breakfast? Or I could take you to lunch one weekend?"

"Cody! Evans outside with Mike!" Ted yelled as he walked into the room. Randy pulled his hand away and stepped back.

"I'm coming." Ted looked to the both of them before glaring at Randy.

"Offers still up Cody, let me know." Randy smiled "I have to go Ted, I'll see you later then?"

"Yea sure Ran.."

"Bye Teddy, I'll call you okay?"

"Bye baby." Ted kissed the top of Cody's head before escorting him out of the door.

"So, how's Ted?" Mike asked as they walked into a small diner and found a booth in the back. .

"He's good, we didn't do a lot of talking…." Cody was cut off by a women with bright red hair pulled up in a messy bun, wearing a knee length dress and apron.

"What can I get you boys?" She asked in between chews of her gum, it must have been fresh because they could still smell the fruity flavor.

"Three sodas, two double cheeseburgers with fries." Mike ordered.

"It'll be right out.." She walked away, placing her note pad back in a small pocket.

"You're not eating?" Evan asked from across the table.

"Nah, I ate before I came, had date last night." Mike smiled and put his arm around Cody's shoulders.

"I thought you were with your dad?" The two questioned.

"Well I wasn't going to tell your mom I was going to get fucked was I?" Mike asked.

"Well a simple , I have a date would have sufficed."Evan complained.

"What does it matter?" Mike was getting frustrated..

"Nothing, never mind, so Cody, how is Ted?" Evan turned to Cody, who was messing with the sugar packets.

"Like I said, we didn't really talk too much."

"Who would want to talk when you could just…"

"We know what you're going to say Mizanin.."

"Three sodas…" The conversation was interrupted by their waitress.

"Thank you." Three replies.

"We just slept, we were really tired. It's no big deal, Randy asked me on a date though." He whispered under his breath.

"What?" Mike yelled.

"Randy asked you out?" Evan smiled and took a sip from his drink.

"Yea, but before I could answer Ted walked in."

"Well, are you going to?"

"I don't know, he said he wanted to get to know me."

"He has t his dangerous air about him, I like it." Mike smirked and leant back from the table, and rubbed Cody's neck.

"I think you should do it Codes, it will be good for you, and you haven't dated….at all." Mike eyes widened.

"That's okay though.." Evan reassured, kicking Mike under the table, shaking his head, as Mike jumped slightly to hold his ankle. Mouthing 'Dick' in the direction of his friend.

"Yea I know I haven't dated, just I'm looking for that someone." Cody said and looked up as their food was brought over.

"Well, Cody, you're never going to find him unless you get out there." Mike said as he watched his two friend dive into their food.

"Well, can we talk about this later? I'm going to think about it, I don't want to just get into something."

"Sweet heart its one date, he's not asking you to spend the rest of your life with him." Evan laughed covering his mouth, so no food would escape.

Cody rolled his eyes, and shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to say sorry that I'm not udateing "You were mine" as much, I kind of drew a blank, and forgot what my plan was for that story, so it may take a while for updates on that one, but I'll try and get one up with in the next couple of days. **

**Enjoy.**

Cody laughed as Mike wrapped his arm over his neck and pulled him close to his side; they walked down the side walk, Evan not too far behind, stuffing a book into the small pack. They had rushed him from his locker. Tonight was the night Cody and Randy would have their date. "Mike, stop!" Cody screamed as Mike kissed over his cheeks and nose, skimming his lips. "Cody you're all grown up! Evy our baby boy is going on his first date! With an older man none the less" Mike wiggled his eye brows before setting Cody free and looking back.

Evan smiled and quickly caught up with the two. "Mike, Codes is right you need to relax." They heard a car speed towards them and looked up. Cody swallowed hard it was Ted. He hadn't been comfortable at all with the idea of Cody and Randy going out but with much begging on Cody's side he decided it would be okay, and with much needed warning on Teds own part towards Randy.

"Hey guys." Ted yelled from the driver's seat as he rolled down the passenger window.

"Hey Ted!" They all replied.

"Can I talk to Cody?"

"Yea Ted?" Cody walked over, leaning against the window. Mike smirked and tilted his head, he could never pass up the moment to admire Cody's sweet ass. Evan punched him in the side. Never to admit that he couldn't help but stare himself.

"I want you to be careful baby-boy okay? Because I know Randy, and just…be careful okay, don't do anything you don't want to do..." Ted half heartedly smiled and unbuckled himself to lean across the car and kiss Cody's arm.

"Ted, relax, it'll be fine, and we are just going to eat. Not even a movie, so nothing will happen."Cody stood up straight."I'll come over afterwards okay Teddy? And tell you all about it."

Ted straightened back up, locking himself in the seat again. "You better." And he drove off, waving to the others before he escaped from sight.

"Ted sure does worry about you." Evan said, as they began walking towards his house. Cody shook his head as they walked up and into the house, and straight to Evans room. Unknown to Cody his two best friends had all ready planned his outfit.

"No, Mike I am not wearing a scarf or a hat, it's over a hundred degrees outside." Cody stood his ground, arms crossed, and soft pout upon his lips.

"Fine, fine, but put these pants on they'll make your ass look even better, if that's possible." A wink in Cody's direction.

Cody pulled the pants up and wiggled his backside in Mike's direction, his tongue poking out to wash over his lips, and he gave his best provocative look. Mike growled playfully and gave the ass played out for him a quick smack.

"Hey, he has only thirty minutes! Stop flirting." Evan yelled from the bathroom, as he came out with a box of hair supplies.

"Guys, I was just going to comb through my hair..."

"Hey, I like that, give it that, 'Yea I know we had a date but I just got screwed 'look" Mike laughed and pushed the box of product away.

"Sure Mike, that's what I was going for." Cody shook his head and sat down. "I still need a shirt."

Evan and Mike pulled out a white button down shirt. Evan walking over to pull it over Cody's shoulders. "You can button it." Evan stood back and watched as inch by inch of skin was covered.

When Cody was dressed and ready, he stood in the middle of the room, arms splayed out. "Turn around for us baby!" Mike whistled as Cody turned slowly. He wore, a pair of black shoes, the cuffs of the shirt were pulled up to his elbows, and the collar was down, his hair was tussled, his pants hugged the curve of is legs, ass and hips.

"Looking good Codester." Evan laughed and lay back on his bed.

"Thanks guys..." The door bell was heard throughout the house the second those words left his mouth. "Oh god, I can't do this…" Cody's panic attack set in, and he began pacing across the room.

"You'll be fine, babe. I'll go get the door." Mike stood and walked from the room, the door downstairs was opened and Cody could hear them greet each other, before the door was closed and one set of feet started back up the stairs.

"He's waiting." Mike smiled and held onto Cody free hand as him and Evan walked him to the stairs, before they went down first.

Cody looked down and took in a deep breath before taking a step, and then another and another before he knew it he was at the bottom of the steps and three pairs of eyes were on him.

"You look great Sugar." Randy spoke up, and held his hand out for Cody to take.

"Thanks." Cody's blush could have blinded them.

Cody and Randy sat across the table from each other; Cody had begun to fidget with his napkin, which had placed in his lap when they were sat. Randy smiled from across the table. "Cody?"

"I'm sorry; I've just never been on a date before." Cody said, before looking up gasping, he had come to the conclusion that he would never get enough of those ocean eyes.

"No worries Sugar, tell me a little about you?" Randy sat back in his chair, placing his hands in his lap, he watched as Cody contemplated what to start with and as his lips parted before words came out.

The rest of the night ran smoothly, from that point on Cody couldn't stop talking, he talked about him and Ted, Mike and Evan, he talked about games, comics, food. Randy couldn't really relate to any of the things that Cody talked about but he couldn't help but be intrigued by the excitement relevant in the younger's eyes as he talked. He learned that his favorite game was Zelda, he and Ted had known each other their whole lives and weren't quite like brothers but not really friends with benefits, he learned that his friend Mike was sex addicted, that Evan was one of the sweetest guys he had ever met.

Randy liked listening, and when Cody stopped talking he came out of his trance. He watched as Cody leant across the table for the check and before he could pull it towards him Randy caught his hand. "No sir, you're my date." And he snatched the little black pad from Cody.

"So am I taking you home?" Randy asked as they drove down the road.

"No, Teddy said he wanted me to stay with him, since he leaves on Friday and its Monday."

"Do your parents know?"

"Yes of course! They love Teddy, I don't think they mind if I lived with him, but he's leaving." Randy caught the disappointment in Cody's words.

"We, I'm sure he'll be back."

No more words were said, it was a comfortable silence. Randy pulled up to Ted's apartment building and parked the car."Well Cody, I really do like you, and we should do this again sometime." Randy talked into the steering wheel.

"Yea, I like you too Randy and I'm sorry I talked you to death tonight."

"I like hearing you talk." Randy admitted and looked over to Cody. HE leant over, and watched in amusement as Cody flinched slightly before a kiss was planted on his soft cheek. "Good night Sugar." Randy whispered in his ear before unlocking the door allowing Cody to exit. He watched as Cody walked up the stairs to Ted's level before he drove away.

"Cody!" Ted all ready had his door open and pulled the boy inside. "How was it?"

"It was fine."

"Fine? Randy doesn't do fine?" Ted looked shocked as Cody began unbuttoning his shirt and pants and walked towards the guest bedroom. "You're not going to sleep with me?"

"Nah, not tonight Teddy, I don't want to wake you up tomorrow when I have school." Cody mumbled and closed the bedroom door, leaning against it he ran the tips of his pointer finger over the plot of cheek Randy had kissed; he could still feel his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank my commentors! You guys make me WANT to update... hah, three chapters in one day.. Go me!**

"Hey Cody." Mike whispered from across the classroom.

Cody looked over and gave him a questioning look. "How was your date?" Mike mouthed. Before a loud cough at the head of the room was heard and he turned in his seat to face his teacher.

Cody's head was tilted down as he wrote down the last line of notes on the board before he felt something hit the back of his head, he reached back to rub slowly and he felt a piece of crumpled paper resting on the collar of his shirt.

Picking it up and unfolding it he looked up at his teacher making sure he didn't see before reading it.

_"Hey codes baby, it's Mike… obviously._

_How was your date? Did Mr. I'm too sexy for my shirt get any? You know what I mean…." _Cody rolled his eyes at his best friend before continuing.

"_Well, Evan wants to know too. So maybe you shouldn't reply to this and we'll talk after school…_

_Love you Codes,_

_Mike-"_

Cody smiled and turned in his seat to look at Mike, who had his head down on the desk, and his eyes were closed. Cody laughed lowly. Leave it to Mike to fall asleep the last three minutes of class.

When they got out of school Evan met them by Cody's locker. "Hey Cody, how was it?" Evan asked excited, tugging on his arms.

"Evan, chill I'll let you know on our way home." Cody smiled and slammed his locker door shut, pushing Mike out of the way so he could walk down the hall and out the school doors, the other two trailing behind pretending to pine over their friend. "Oh look at him walk, he's solo handsome!" Mike said in his best girl voice.

Cody turned and let his middle finger come up in the air before he heard a yell. "Cody!"

"Oh, my god" Mike said as he looked ahead. "Your man is here Cody."

Swiveling around on his feet Cody came eye to eye with Randy. "Hey…" He said and smiled softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I told you I wanted to see you again, just figured I'd come get you after school and we could maybe go hang out at my place? I mean it's not much, I don't usually live there but seeing as I'm in town you know..."

"Yea I'd like that." Cody nodded and followed Randy to his car, looking back at his friends and shrugging. They smiled and motioned him to go on.

"Look at our Codes Evvy…." Mike said, wrapping his arm around Evans waist as they began walking home.

Cody buried his hands in his pockets as they walked up the walk way to Cody's house. "This is yours?"

"It was my dads, but he gave it to me…" Randy unlocked the door and pushed it open, coming behind Cody and placing his hand on his back ushering him into the house. Cody took it in. Randy was telling the truth, there wasn't much there. A table a couple of chairs, a couch. And that was just the living room. But the house was huge.

"Want anything to drink?" Randy asked and walked into what Cody assumed was the kitchen.

"Just some water would be fine. "

"You don't drink?"

"Like what alcohol? Not during the day..."

Randy smirked "Got you."

Randy came back in with a glass of water and a beer bottle.

"You can sit you know?"

Cody made his way over to the couch and sat down; taking the glass of water Randy offered him. "Thanks."

Randy watched as Cody sipped down a large portion of water, watching as his adams apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. Licking his lips he blinked as Cody's eyes opened again and he set the glass down on the table. Randy took a large swig from his beer bottle and set it between his legs.

"So Randy, since I talked about myself last date we have…not that this is a date, I'm just saying…" He was cut off.

"I know what you mean sugar, there's not much to tell..."

"Well, what do you like?"

"Things you shouldn't…" Randy answered quickly.

Cody didn't quite understand. "Ted wasn't lying to you when he said I'm not the best guy to be around. I do all the things that good kids like you wouldn't."

"Well I can be bad!" Cody said frustrated, a little annoyed that he now had another name on the list of people who thought he was too sweet.

"Being good isn't a bad thing sugar, Its one of the things I like about you... Sweet is an attribute most people sadly ignore in others." Randy said and moved so he was sitting near Cody, his hand on his knee. "You sweet…like sugar." Randy scoffed to himself at the cheesiness of that sentence but it got the job done as he leant in and kissed behind Cody's ear softly, almost as if he hadn't done it at all.

Cody's nerves shot into hyper drive as he felt Randy's lips, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Randy…" He whispered softly.

"Yea?" Ranyd breathed into his ear before taking the lobe between his lips and sucking softly.

"Randy…I don't think…." His head was turned and he opened his eyes, gasping as he met the ocean, he dove in deep, getting lost. Almost as if he were swimming in them, and before he knew it his lips were claimed in a slow kiss and Randys tongue was sweeping over his bottom lip asking for entrance.

Randy moved his hands to Cody's thighs and he pulled the younger man into his lap and enclosed him in his arms rubbing his back softly to keep him calm. He had been wanting to do this since they day he met the boy. His lips were just way to inviting to ignore.

As their tongue met in a battle, there was no question on who would win and Cody quickly submitted, his fingers tangled in Randy's shirt and he pulled away. Eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips bruised.

"You taste so good Cody." Randy said and let his head fall to the younger's shoulder, kissing up his neck, his hands sneaking into Cody's shirt from behind and pressing his fingers into his flesh. "And you're so soft."

"Randy, we should stop..." Randy was pulled from his trance from those words and he dropped his head once more. Breathing deeply slowly letting it out, he would have to fix his problem down low later.

"Your right, want me to take you home?"

"Yea, I should get back…" Cody removed himself from Randys lap and fixed himself.

"You made out with him!" Evan yelled and giggled loudly.

"Yea, he's an amazing kisser..." Cody said dreamily.

"I bet he is, just imagine how good he is naked..." Mike pitched into the conversation.

Cody blushed and pushed Mike off his bed. "Shut up...he leaves in three days."

"All the more better to get to know him a little bit more intimately." Mike winked.

"Shut up Mike…" Evan sounded annoyed. "Just because your sex obsessed doesn't mean Codes has to be."

"Evan, you need to get laid." Mike said, climbing onto of Evan and kissing him.

"Guys! Stop." Cody yelled.

"Aw, codes you can join in." Mike reached his hand back to grab Cody only to have it smacked and he pushed once more off the bed.

"Fine, fine..." Mike sat at the edge of the bed.

"Cody, don't rush things. You just met him; you don't have to and sleep with him." Evan assured his friend.

Cody nodded and stared at his bed spread, deep in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cody, I'll be back soon okay?"Ted said as he held a sniffling tear filled mess of a boy in his arms. Today Ted and Randy were leaving. Cody had grown accustomed to seeing them both threw out the week, he and Randy had gotten to know each other and Cody did really like him. They had gone on countless dates, and Randy usually picked him up from school.

"I don't want you to go Teddy…" Cody cried into the elder's neck as he tightened his grip on his neck.

"I know baby boy but I have to, you can call me any time, and you have Randys number so if you can't get hold of me, you can call him okay?" Ted had got used to the idea of his two friends spending so much time together. He even figured he would be okay if Randy grew up a little and they started to date, but that hadn't happened and he was fine just the same.

"Yea, Sugar you can call me anytime." Randy said from behind them, he was watching the tender moment with wonder. He had grown attached to the pixy, he loved spending time with him, hearing him talk about his day, and he did like very much kissing the boy, his pink lips just begged for his own.

Cody turned around and before the other knew it he had a puddle of Cody in his arms. "Hey Sugar, I'm going to miss you." Randy whispered in his ear, holding him close. Taking in the warmth the boy was cased in.

"I'm going to miss you too Randy." Cody mumbled against his neck, kissing the skin softly before lifting his head and placing a tear soaked kiss to Randy's dry lips. A soft purr coming from the younger as Randy hugged him tighter.

"We have to go baby." Ted said from behind them.

Cody pushed back and whipped his cheeks off, Randys palm cupped his chin and he thumbed the corner o his lip. "Call me any time Sugar." Randy smiled before pecking his forehead and walking to Ted.

Ted smiled and waved softly before they got in the car and Cody watched his shoulders hunched as they drove off.

"Cody..." Mike walked towards his best friend slowly, gripping the boy's hips and pulling him back into his chest."Come on Hun, let's get home, it's about to rain."They could already feel small drops falling. Cody nodded and turned.

"Evans waiting for us at your house." Cody snuggled as best as he could into Mike's chest as they walked towards the car Cody's father had let him borrow for the day. Mike opened up the passenger side door and slipped Cody inside making sure he was secure and comfortable before getting in on his own side and driving down the road back to Evan.

"Hey Sweetie." Evans voice was heard as they walked into Cody's bed. "I bought some ice cream and cookie dough, and about ten bottles of chocolate sauce." He smiled softly as Cody climbed up next to him on the bed and took a tub of ice cream in his lap and popped the top off.

Evan and Mike shared a glance before Mike got up and placed a movie into the player across the room. They moved up the bed so they were rested against the head board and began gorging down tub after tub of cookie dough, ice cream and chocolate sauce. Cody fell asleep spread out, his head on Evans chest his legs across Mikes lap.

Another two years passed once again, Cody was still the same, as where Mike and Evan, they were all still attached at the hip. Ted and Cody talked constantly, almost every day; it was if they had gotten closer. Maybe it was Cody getting older. Cody and Randy drifted slowly, only occasionally talking through web cam.

"Ted said I could come visit him." Cody smiled excitedly. "He gave me three tickets to their next destination, that means you and Evan can come!" He told Mike over the phone.

"Sweet, Codes, That's exciting."

"Yea, but it's in a couple of days do you think you'll be ready in time?"

"Yes Cody, I'll be ready." Mike laughed. "You already talk to Evan?" 

Cody and Mike walked into the air port instantly spotting Evan at a Starbucks shop, rocking back and forth on his heels, cup in hand. "Hey!" He waved ecstatically from across the airport. They quickly walked over to them, carrying three bags all together. All of them just using carry on, as they boarded the plane they searched their seats, luckily they were next to each other, they quickly and ungainly pushed their bags into a compartment above them and sat down.

None of them had ever been on a plane before. A mix of emotions crossed their faces, terror, excitement, nervousness. Cody was excited to see Ted, but he was nervous about Randy, he had probably moved on. He wouldn't wait for Cody to graduate. He wasn't that special, they hadn't even had sex, and they just went on a couple of dates. He shook the thoughts away, he would have fun anyway, and he was going to see Ted!

They entered the airport and quickly walked towards the exit, Mike spotting Ted and pointing him out. Cody dropped his bag and ran into his arms, his legs coming around his waist and his arms around his neck. "Teddy!" "Hey Codes." Ted smiled and buried his face in his young friend's neck; he had missed Cody so much.

"Hey guys." Ted let Cody down and picked up his bag that Evan had brought over.  
"Hey Ted." They said in unison.

"Can we get some food? Peanuts just don't do it for me?" Mike asked as he strapped his bag over his shoulder.

"Yea, let's drop your stuff off at the hotel first all right?" Ted asked. He was glad he had Cody with him again; he wasn't sure when he was going to be able to come see him again, and decided well since he graduated and Ted had the money, why not just fly him out to him?

When they got to the hotel Ted checked the three of them in and showed them to their room, which was across from his own. He watched as they picked out their beds, Cody getting his own and Mike and Evan sharing.

Cody, Mike and Evan sat in the back of the arena watching the fight from backstage. Cody's head rested on Mikes shoulder as it started to ache from staring up.

"Cody?" They all turned. Cody's eyes were once again reunited with the abyss. "Randy…" He walked towards him and he was pulled into a tight hug. "How are you?" Randy asked when he pulled away.

"I'm good; Ted flew us out here for a couple of days."

"Ran!" John Cena came down the hall and wrapped his arms around Randy's waist pulling him close. "Hey baby, who is this?"John smiled to Cody who looked up at Randy, sadness flashing over his usually content eyes and Randy cursed himself.

"This is Cody, he's a friend of mine and Teds, and that's Mike and Evan." Randy Introduced. "This is John, my boyfriend."

Mikes glare could have killed as Evan pulled Cody back, who was desperately trying to hide the tears swelling in his eyes.

"Well see you later Randy, we have to get back to Teds locker room." Evan said. "It was nice meeting you John." And he pushed his two friends back.

Randy watched on as John tried to pull him the opposite way. He hadn't expected to ever see Cody again, and when they stopped talking he had given up, he couldn't wait forever, and he was at his all time high. That's what he was telling himself.

"Teddy why didn't you tell me?" Cody whimpered as Ted walked into their room.

"Tell you what Codes?" He had no idea what he was talking about, he looked to the other two and they both had more than angry faces on.

"That Randy was dating John Cena?" Evan said rudely from his spot at one of the small tables set up in the room.

Ted looked back to Cody who had a fresh new rive of tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Cody, I didn't say anything because I didn't want it to bother you, I mean I figured you both had moved on, you just went on a couple of dates!" Ted walked to hold Cody who shook his head.

"I really liked him Ted, a lot, I didn't look at anyone else when you two left, and I was waiting for him." Cody's whimpers had become sporadic as he hiccupped.

"Cody..." Ted didn't know what to say, he sat down on the bed and pulled Cody into his lap. "You'll find someone okay? It's not the end of the world." Ted whispered. Cody's head continued to shake as Ted's words filled his ears.

"Ted's right sweetie, you'll find someone else? Randy was only your first guy." Mike said from the other bed.

Cody looked up at the three of them, and sniffled, he cleared off his face and got up, and walking into the bathroom he shut the door, they heard the faucet turn on and waited.

When Cody returned his face was still tinted pink and his eyes were red, but he was no longer crying. "Your right, I'll find someone." He would continue to tell himself that for however long it took to get through to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, doesn't worry Cody's moment will come.**

**Enjoy! Thanks once again for all the comments on my other stories as well as this one.**

**I'm still at a loss for "you were mine." so any suggestions? If so youll be credited and I'll love you forever.**

Cody sat in Ted's locker room, Mike and Evan had decided to go sightseeing in the town, leaving him to watch the show alone. He sat back on a bench, his head tilted just slightly so he could see the screen. He watched as Ted fell to the mat after being kicked harshly, one large boot connecting with his gut, he winced.

"Hi Cody." Cody didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Hey Randy." Randy's eyes took in the boy before him; I guess he could no longer call him a boy, Cody ad grown into his body. He had like he promised gained some muscle mass, his short sleeved shirt showing that off perfectly. His hair had grown a tad longer, reaching the tips of his ears, and he had gotten visibly taller. Cody was no longer the skimpy boy he had met years ago.

"How have you been?" Randy sat down next him on the bench; he noticed that Cody's eyes swiveled from him back to the screen.

"I've been okay."

"Cody, will you look at me?"

Cody's head rolled to the side and he met Randys gaze, he tried desperately to hold back from getting lost in his eyes and he restrained himself from climbing atop Randy and kissing him like he used to. "What?"

"I wanted to explain, that I never stopped likening you, or maybe there was some deeper feeling there but, I just I couldn't wait forever Cody, My carrier was taking off, I was developing a life and just I met John and…"

Cody didn't want to hear about John, about the man who had taken everything he wanted away from him, everything he wanted was packed into one body, and he couldn't have it, even at the short distance.

"Randy, its fine, I'll find someone else." He turned back to the screen. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"I didn't do it because I had to." Randy was getting annoyed, Cody was not taking this like he expected. A large portion of him wanted to be able to hold Cody as he expressed his love for him, but Cody was being obstinate and it was annoying the older man. 'Well you can't very well expect him to want to confide in you can you?' Randy spoke to himself as he watched the younger man stand as Ted walked off the Mat.

"You should leave." Cody said as he opened the door and held it open so Randy could walk out.

"Cody..." Randy couldn't finish because the door was shut in his face and he dropped his head to the wood and placed his hand next to his head.

Cody's eyes swelled as he fell to the bench. "That bastard." Cody whispered, and one lone sob escaped his lips before he heard the door open and Ted walked through, he quickly swiped away the tears and put on his best smile.

"You did awesome Teddy." He said as Ted wrapped his arms around his waist. "Thanks baby." Cody kissed his neck.

Cody closed his eyes 'I'll find someone, I'll find someone..' he had taken to telling himself that whenever Randy was brought up, or he ran into him in the arena halls.

Mike had drug him and Evan out to a night of clubbing and drinking, Mike was the first out to dance, grabbing a man twice his size and pulling him to the dance floor, Evan and Cody shrugged and walked after him, Evan gripping Cody's hips from behind he slowly began to move with the music.

"Hey Codes." Evan smiled and whispered into his ear kissing behind his lobe, his hands trailing to his thighs.

"Hi Evan." Cody said back, his head dropping to Evans shoulders as his hips swayed to the beat.

"You look so hot tonight Cody." Evan kissed the junction were shoulder met neck and rubbed a slow circle on Cody's thigh.

"Thank you Ev, so do you." Cody turned in his arms and wrapped his own over his neck. Evan tugged his hips into his own and ground their middles harshly. A soft moan emitting from Cody at the action and he did it again. Cody had no idea how hot he made the people around him, at any time, he could be walking down the street and people would look. He was exotic in its own way.

Randy and John walked into the club, Randy not one for too much partying was reluctant when he heard the loud music, but John pulled him to a booth at the top level of the club, when he looked over the railing he had a full view of the dance floor.

"I'll go get some drinks." And John walked away, Randy watched as couples and strangers danced, he could smell the sweat and sex coming from the dance floor and it was intoxicating. His eyes set in on one couple and his mouth fell open.

Cody's head was thrown back and Evan was kissing his jaw softly, his tongue traveling lower to his throat as his pelvis rolled into Cody's. Their eyes were closed and all they paid any attention to was the music and each other. Cody's hands were tangled in Evans hair tugging softly as his kisses got more feverish.

Randy instantly hardened in his jeans; he hadn't noticed John was back.

"Babe?"

"Hey lets go dance." Randy pulled John down the stairs and out to the floor, just a couple of feet away from where Evan and Cody were. John had no idea; he turned his back to Randy and pressed his ass against Randy's middle, His arms coming around to hold onto his neck, pulling Randy down so he could kiss his neck. And as he did so Randys eyes latched onto the dancing pair before them.

Evans hands had slithered down to Cody's ass and his grip was tight as they practically fucked on the dance floor. Randy groaned lowly and bit down on Johns shoulder as he pulled him tighter to him. "Randy." John gasped and ground back.

Evan looked up and smirked when he found Randy staring, his tongue sneaking out to lick a path up to Cody's lips before he took them with his own, teeth latching onto the others bottom lip. Randy glared at the younger man, as he watched.

Randy watched as Evan mumbled against Cody's skin.

"I want you so bad Cody..." Evan was laughing on the inside, it was clear that Randy hadn't lost his feelings for Cody, but he really did want his best friend. Who wouldn't? Like he said earlier he was exotic. He milked Randys glare for all it was worth as he closed his eyes and ground his hips slowly into Cody's, the whimper the boy below him gave out going straight to his groin.

Randy's hands trailed down John's chest at the sight. The two were sexy together but he wished oh so bad that he was the one mumbling against Cody's skin, and his hands were the ones filled with that supple behind, and his hips were the ones grinding against the lean ones that Evans were rolling forward to right now.

Randy watched as Mike walked over to the two and came behind Cody, picking the boys head up and placing a chaste kiss to his lips. Randy's growl was louder this time and John jumped slightly.

"Evans getting all the fun." Mike said into Cody's ear as he took the boy into his own arms and ground his hard dick into Cody's jean clad ass. "Every eye in the room is on you Cody…" Cody couldn't open his eyes he was into much pleasure. This wasn't the first time the three of them had done this, and Cody couldn't get enough of it. He loved the way they touched him, with such precession and care. They worshipped his body as everyone watched, but they had never gone too far, respecting Cody's wishes to wait. But it got harder each time they did this.

Evan nodded in Randy's direction and Mikes grin grew and he licked his lips and winked at Randy before going back to the boy splayed out for him to feast on.

Randy had had enough; he pushed John away and walked out. Leaving his boyfriend on the dance floor shocked, he quickly followed.

"Sorry Hun, Just I started to feel sick... Must have been the heat." He said when John caught up with him outside. He had started to sweat and his breath had hitched. He held his chest as he slowed his heart beat.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just saw a video of young Randy and it was damn adorable, He looks good with hair XP**

Cody and Ted walked outside of the arena, Cody had a cigarette in hand and as he laughed puffs of smoke escaped his lips and disappeared into the air. Ted smiled, and looked back as they heard the back of the arena close.

"Ted, could I talk to Cody alone please?" Randy came closer.

Ted looked to Cody before he turned about ready to tell Randy to fuck off. A hand came to his shoulder. "Go on Ted, I'll catch up with you okay?"

Randy smirked in Ted's direction; he had grown less and less fond of the other. "What do you want Randy?" Cody walked in front of his eyes sight.

"I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to get together and maybe catch up. Not a date just you know talk?" Randy was hopeful.

"What about John?" Cody didn't understand.

"He already headed out to the next destination. I know you're leaving in two days, just wanted to talk with you." Randy still hadn't gotten the images of him and Evan dancing in the club, and unknown to John had had some serious alone time after.

"Uh, sure I guess. " Cody took a quick puff from his smoke before throwing it to the ground and smudging it into the gravel.

"Great, tomorrow night then?" Randys mood had picked up, he was happy Cody was willing to talk with him.

"Yea, meet me after the show." Randy nodded and walked back into the building.

"You're going to talk to him?" Mike was baffled, "Why?"

"He said he wanted to talk, catch up and what not." Cody shrugged. "It's no big deal Mike, really."

Mike and Evan couldn't understand why Cody would want to talk to him after what he did. "Does Ted know?"

"No, and keep it that way, they aren't on good terms and I don't need Ted coming in and telling me what to do…again."

"He just cares Codes." Evan stood up from the bed.

"I know, but I'm grown now, I can make my own decisions and ever since we got here he's been keeping me under his eye."

Randy had saved a booth for Cody and him at a small restaurant near the hotel. He stood as Cody approached. "Hey Sugar."

Cody only looked up at the mention of his Old Nick name. "Cody..." HE corrected him. Randys face fell. He had always called him Sugar.

"So, this is a pretty nice place for a not date." Cody looked around, he was right. It was pretty high strung for just talking.

Randy shrugged and ordered a drink for him and Cody.

"So, Cody, how have you been?"

And just like their first date, Cody talked the whole time. And Randy listened, he still loved hearing him talk, he loved the way his face lit up when he talked about his friends and what he liked to do, and the things he had accomplished. He was still adorable. But very much a man. Cody had mentioned he too was getting into wrestling, spending so much time around it was getting to him and Randy smiled at the thought of him becoming Cody's mentor, like he had Ted.

And just like the first night he watched as Cody reached for the tab. "Cody…"

"This isn't a date Randy; I'll pay for my share." And he couldn't deny him, he was right even if Randy didn't want to admit it, this wasn't a date.

As they walked back to the car Randy couldn't help but think about what he had done. Cody was still possibly the best man he had ever met. He cared about others, he wasn't filled with his own ego, he was still very much a child on the inside, he was smart possibly even more then Randy himself.

"I can't believe I let you go." Randy said out loud without realizing. And Cody stopped in his tracks, looking to the man he had convinced himself he would always love no matter what, there was just no stopping the way he felt.

"Randy, don't please." He could hear his voice cracking.

"I mean it, I had such strong feelings for you, and you're the most amazing person, I can't believe what I did. I'm a fucking idiot." He had come closer to the boy, his hand hovering in the air, he was determined to touch him, and he just needed one touch.

He pulled Cody in for a kiss, their lips met and the worlds collided, every fiber in their beings shook, their eyes teared up, and their hearts broke.

Randy picked Cody up and pushed him against his car. His hands coming to the hood of his car holding them up. Cody's hands wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened. "Randy...I missed you so much." Cody sobbed as he pushed his lips harder into Randys, and Randy couldn't speek, of course he had missed him too, how could he not.

They hurried back to the hotel and when they reached Randys hotel room, they pushed the door open and slammed it closed.

"Cody." Randy laid him softly on the bed, climbing onto of him he slipped his fingers under his shirt and his eyes rolled back at the feel of that soft skin against his hands once more.

"You're still so fucking soft." Randy mumbled against Cody's neck as he pulled it up and over his head.

Cody's head was thrown back and his eyes were closed, he couldn't believe this was happening. "Randy I need you."

Randy kissed his way down past Cody's collar bone, his lips latching onto one brown nipple, he nipped softly and sucking slowly before kissing across and reapting the action on its twin.

His hands ghosted down Cody's sides before they came in contact with his pants and he moved his palm to the middle and slowly palmed the hardening member below them, earning a gasp and arch.

Randy's lips were like fire on Cody's cold bitten skin, and he needed more. He pulled Cody's pants down and off after removing his shoes and socks, and kissed his way back up to his thighs.

Taking Cody's semi hard member into his hand he kissed the tip before taking him into his mouth, his tongue slipping out and guiding his way down. He heard a loud moan from up top and he repeated the action until Cody's dick was a throbbing hard piece of flesh against his tongue.

He slipped back up the younger's body and kissed his lips. "Cody, I can I have you?"

"I Need you Randy, please..." Cody pushed his hips up to punctuate his words.

Randy undressed quickly, moaning at the hot skin on hot skin contact he got when he laid back over his lover. Cody's hands snuck down his stomach, fingers curling around his cock pumping him few times, thumb swiping over to collect the pre cum protruding from his tip to smear it down his member.

Randy moaned and dropped his head to Cody's shoulder, he reached over and pulled open the side table drawer, pulling out a condom and lube he dropped both to the bed, capturing Cody's lips with his own once again.

He sat back up on his knees and spread Cody's legs, licking his lips he dove down, tongue coming out to lap over the tight pucker before him; it was almost winking at him, begging for him.

His tongue slowly descended into Cody's tight walls, and his eyes rolled back at the heat, Randy's hand massaging Cody's thighs as the man below him tensed and quivered.

"Randy…ooooo" Randys eyes peeked up from his position and he groaned lowly at the sight, Cody's back arched, eyes shut tight, breaths coming out sporadically, his hands were clenched around the bed sheets and his muscles were tight.

Randy picked himself back up and quickly rolled the condom on, pouring a significant amount of lube onto his fingers he let on circle back around Cody's entrance before pushing in slowly, he watched as Cody's face went from calm to tense at the intrusion and he waited until he calmed back down and relaxed before adding a second one and scissoring and stretching.

"Please, now…Please." Cody begged below him and Randy couldn't hold out any longer, he picked Cody's legs up from the bed and placed them around his arms, aligning his dick up with Cody's opening he slowly pushed past his guards and he had to hold back from thrusting abundantly into him, the tight heat almost too much to handle.

"Tell me when to move Sugar." Randy retched out from above. Cody nodded and slowly began to relax around Randy, he tugged Randy down and kissed him slowly, his lips attaching to Randys bottom one and he sucked softly, before he pushed his hips up as the signal to continue.

Randy sighed in content as he began a slow soft rhythm, the moans and whimpers from below him enough to let him know he was doing good, but when a louder yell escaped Cody he could no longer hold back, and he launched Cody's legs over his shoulders and began a much harder and fast movement. Pounding into Cody's sensitive bundle, the boy beneath him began to scream.

"Oh, Randy, it feels so good, you feel so good...Dont stop please..." Cody begged as he fisted his own erection. Randy slapped his hand away and took over the job.

"Come on baby, cum with me..." Randy mustered out as his thrust became less coordinated and he lost control and all sense.

"I'm Cumming Randy!" And he did, Cody's back arched off of the bed, his legs tighter around Randy's neck and his fist pumped his cock faster, his hips locked as Randy continued to strike into him and before Randy could warn him he too was Cumming. His head thrown back, mouth wide open.

"Cody..." He sighed as his cumm filled the condom. Pulling out unwillingly he threw the condom away and turned back over.

Cody was lying sprawled out, his legs were sore, as was his lower region. His face was red with heat and his throat was sore from screaming.

"Cody." He watched as the younger began to cry.

"I can't believe this happened, what about John?" Cody sobbed and turned onto his side, getting up and off the bed, he began to get dressed.

"Cody…"

"I'm sorry Randy…"

"Cody would you just fucking wait!" Randy yelled, getting up, not caring that he was still completely naked, he gripped Cody's arm and pulled him back.

"Cody, I love you… I love you so fucking much, I'm sorry it took me so long to see it, and I'm sorry I hurt you." Randy was shaking.

"Randy, you're with John…"

"I know, and I'll end it, like I should have, because I want you…only you..." Randy pulled Cody into a hug and held him; walking them back over to the bed he pulled off Cody's clothes once more and laid him down. "Let's just sleep okay? We'll fix this in the morning."

**Yes yes, I'm sorry to say but this story is almost over…. Maybe other two or three chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry this took forever to get out! All my ideas escaped my brain, I had the hardest time getting this chapter out.**

**Hope it's not complete crap!**

Cody woke up, alone. He turned onto his back and stretched his arm out, his hand coming in contact with cold empty sheets. He opened his eyes slowly as if he would somehow be back in Randy's arms. But not to prevail. The bed was empty except for him. The tears poured immediately.

He turned back onto his side, facing away from the door, he buried his face in the pillow and sucked in a deep breath as another sob escaped him. "Of course he wouldn't leave him."

"Who are you talking to?" Randy walked in from the bathroom, towel around his waist, water freely dripping down his stomach.

"Randy." Cody gasped and turned back over.

"Why are you crying Sugar?" Randy sat on the bed and pulled Cody into his lap. Still naked Cody shivered against Randy's chilled body.

"I thought you had left." Cody sniffled and laid his head against Randy's naked shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere Codes. I promise." Randy kissed the top of Cody's head. "But we have to get going babe, so get dressed." And Cody got up and made his way to the bathroom to shower.

Cody watched from across the room with a very disappointed and annoyed Ted, Mike, and Evan as Randy and John talked, he could see the sadness in John's eyes from where he stood and he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He loved Randy but John didn't disserve what he was getting.

"Its okay Randy, I see the way you two look at each other, I'd be considered the most evil man on earth if I kept you apart." Johns smile was half hearted.

"Maybe you should talk to Ted then." Randy joked and leant down to kiss John's cheek. "See you around John." And he walked towards his locker room.

Randy and Cody have now been dating for one year, and Cody couldn't have been anymore happy. And like he had hoped he would, Mike had finally given up and being a man whore and asked Evan out on a date, which turned to two dates which turned into three dates, which is now living together.

Cody and Randy haven't quite gotten to that stage in their own relationship yet, but Cody was really hoping Randy would ask soon, he saw how happy Evan and Mike were, they got to spend every minute together. Randy still traveled a lot but it would be nice to have a place to call "Their Own." Cody had developed a girly side. He wanted to be able to decorate their room, and kitchen and living room and everything else that came with a house.

He wanted to spend the day painting every wall in the house with Randy, but the younger didn't see the question being popped any time soon, so he was happy to just visit him whenever he could fly him out to which ever city they were in.

Cody was currently watching a match between his best friend Ted and his boyfriend, Randy looked sexy. He was "mad. " Cody wasn't ignorant, he knew that the two no longer liked each other as they used to, and he couldn't help but blame himself for that, even if countless times they had told him it wasn't his fault that they had simply grown apart much like most friends.

He watched and winced every now and then as Randy slammed his large boot into Ted's face as the younger splayed across the floor of the mat, he watched as Ted bounced around on his back.

He watched Randy circle him as if he were a predatory torturing his prey, and he was, Cody couldn't help but smirk at Randys name "The Viper." He ran his tongue across his bottom and top lip and shivered at the thought.

Randy and Cody were like rabbits when they were close enough, they were in that stage and Cody hoped they never left it. Randy was a god in bed. He touched Cody in all the right ways, he made him feel amazing and never once has his orgasm been any less then extraordinary.

Cody was ecstatic, today was the day that Randy came to see him. He spent the entire morning cleaning, he took two showers just to make sure he was sparkling, he brushed his teeth three times and continuously looked out of his living room window.

He was sitting on his couch, slowly sipping at a cup of milk when he heard the knock, the knock that made him trip over his own feet, hit his head on the door and clumsily open it before he came face to face with the man who had caught his heart.

"Randy." Was all he had time to gasp out before his lips were captured and his door was slammed and he was guided to his bedroom.

"God, I miss you so fucking much Sugar."

**Sorry it's short, don't worry I will have the next one up in a small amount of time this time**

**I promise..**


	9. Chapter 9

Cody laughed as Randys kisses peeked over his ribcage and he bit gently into the skin. "Ran…" Cody pulled the older an up and as Randy steady himself over his young lover Cody ran his hand along Randy's cheek. "I missed you so." He whispered softly as the mood in the room calmed and Randys smile softened.

"I missed you too baby." And he leant down and placed possibly the softest kiss Cody had ever had upon his lips. It was as if it hadn't happened at all. Randy's lips practically ghosted over his own and he begged for more by lifting his head from the pillow below him and placing his hand to Randys neck to drag him down and meet half way.

"Cody." Randy pulled away and Cody was met with his favorite ocean eyes. "I have something very important to ask you." Randy said seriously. His heart rate picked up as he waited for Randy to ask.

"Would you like to move in with me? I mean you already leave there most of the time anyway, and you only come home when I'm gone. And a lot of your stuff is already there, and maybe it would be kind of cool you know to..." he was interrupted by a shushing sound and Cody's finger being placed over his lips.

"Of course Randy. I'd love to move in." And Randys smile grew as he pulled the younger one up and over him as he rolled over onto his back.

Cody's lips crashed down over his as his hands began roaming his chest and his hips began a slow grind.

"Mike, bring in that box labeled bedroom!" Evan yelled from Randy's door way, he held his own box to carry in his arms as he struggled through the slim door.

Mike looked around the large van until he found the box he was looking for, picking it up with ease he walked down the slant and up the driveway and into Randy and now Cody's house. It was beautiful.

Not too big, not to small. Enough room for two and maybe a couple of people to spend the night. The living room, had a fireplace, one large couch stretched across one wall, which connected to the stair case, which led up to three bedrooms and three bathrooms.

The kitchen had windows aligning the wall that led out to the backyard, accessible through a door near the fridge.

Randy's room was the biggest, of course. It had one California king bed in the middle, soft black satin sheets, pillows stacked on pillows. A canopy pulled back and the head board came out in a sleigh like style.

Two doors in the room led to the closet and bathroom. The closet, big enough to stuff both his and Cody's belongings inside.

The bathroom big enough to hold a baseball game in. There was a tub, not connected the wall, no shower head. It was oval shaped and made of very fine white marble. The shower was connected to a corner, it was glass, square and see threw.

There was a and her sink, or his and his. And a small closet that held towels, wash clothes and other bathroom supplies.

Cody was currently placing his clothes on hangers and hanging them up in the closet while Randy helped Mike and Evan grab what little boxes he had. He had a bathroom box, a bedroom box and a video game box. Randy had no clue why they needed their own box, but he wouldn't bug his boy about it, if he loved his video games, so be it, they were a part of Cody's life, and Cody was his life, so they were a part of his too. Plus he found it quite cute.

When all the boxes were in and everything was put away, the three men sat down in the living room to relax, Randy had ordered a pizza and within the thirty minutes that they had it, it was completely gone, as were the two large bottles of soda they had ordered.

Randy and Cody were curled up on the couch while Mike and Evan sat in the recliner across the way.

"So, you have a really nice place here Randy." Mike spoke up. Breaking the very comfortably silence for the three very tired men.

"It comes with being one of the most popular men in WWE." Randy's voice was cocky and Cody had to shake his head and smile.

"Well, I'm thinking about going out for this wrestling thing." Mike stated, and Evan looked up at him in wonder.

"What?"

"Yea, it could be fun, and Randys pretty buffed out from it, wouldn't you like that Ev? If I was buff?"

"I like you how you are Mike, you know that." Evan giggled and buried his face into his boyfriend's neck.

"Well, I want to try it."

"I say go for it." Randy spoke, his fingers tangled in the sleeping Cody's hair.

"Thanks man, well we see Cody's passed out...We should go." Mike gently pushed Evan off of him so he could stand.

"All right man." Randy snuck from underneath Cody's body to stand and guide them out.

"See you around." He waved as they got in their car.

Randy shut and locked the door, turning around and walking into the living room he smiled at his sleeping lover. Cody was so adorable when he slept. His pouty lips parted in soft snores, his eyes flickered in dreams, and his body stilled.

He picked him up bridal style and carried him up the stairs and into their bedroom where he slowly undressed Cody and Himself and pulled the bed sheets back, he tucked Cody in first before slipping between the sheets himself and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"I love you Cody, good night." And he kissed the top of his head, before nuzzling his neck and falling fast asleep himself.

**Yes, this is the end. I know crappy ending, but maybe just maybe? I will write another story…. Maybe when I get "Come what may" done.**

**If you have suggestions, hit me up.**


End file.
